Ash Ketchum vs Gingka Hagane
Ash Ketchum vs Gingka Hagane (Pokémon vs Beyblade) Wiz: Kids have the power to change everything! The past, the present, and the future! Boomstick: And growing up, they will sooner or later decide to travel the world to become the best in the world! Wiz: And these two youngsters are about to battle it out in a very special DEATH BATTLE! Boomstick: That's right! We're gonna make the actual trainers fight to the DEATH! Wiz: And we promise that this will be the fight of the decade! Boomstick: Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Trainer from the Kanto Region! Wiz: And Gingka Hagane, the Legendary Beyblader from Koma Village! Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armors, and Skills, to find out who would win a very special DEATH BATTLE! Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) Source: https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Ash_Ketchum Wiz: When he was a little boy, Ash went looking for Pokémon in the forest. However, Ash got lost and it was frightened to a point of tears. When it started to rain, Ash was forced to take shelter under a hollow tree. Boomstick: And while he was under the tree, Ash noticed a group of Pokémon who were also seeking shelter from the rain. Ash invited the Pokémon inside the tree where they kept him safe and warm. This made Ash so happy that he wondered how much he wanted to become a trainer to travel the entire world with his Pokémon friends. Wiz: And that moment stuck to him throughout his entire journey! He may be a great trainer, but Ash is not only strong in mind and heart, but also physically too! His clothes throughout the Pokémon series usually consists of an undershirt with a jacket on top, black fingerless gloves, jogging pants, a belt that holds his Pokémon, athletic shoes, and a cap. Not too protective, but he surprisingly has survived many Pokémon attacks, and adventures without his clothes tearing into bits. Boomstick: Ash has shown to be quite athletic, he can run, swing on vines, carry some heavy stuff, swim and is a very good climber, shown in the show many times like in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. He is very good in adapting during a Pokémon battle and waits for the right moment to counterattack. Ash can also take on a Pokémon attack for a long period of time without taking too much damage, depending on the attack. Wiz: Ash has grown to be an amazing battler and has some performing skills, due to competing in a couple of Pokémon Contests due to watching May and Dawn. Ash does have good fishing skills and some cooking skills, due to spending a lot of time around friends who can cook. And speaking of food, Ash loves to eat a lot of food. He even loves Serena's Poképuffs. Boomstick: Ash has the ability to sense and control Aura, as it was shown in "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew", and the Diamond and Pearl episodes: Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1 and 2). Aaron's Lucario has stated that Ash's aura is the same as Aaron's, and Ash was able to use his aura to find and save Riolu. However, Ash only used his aura abilities when it has something to do with either Riolu or Lucario. Wiz: He does have other skills like the Bond Phenomenon, Z-Moves, etc. but he won't really need it in a battle like this. Which means no Pokémon, but we won't make it too strict. Boomstick: Although not doing the most dangerous part of battling, Ash in some instances does get into the action, performing various unsafe stunts for a trainer, and passing through obstacles that most trainers and gym leaders, couldn't even do. He has also been in battle with many Legendary Pokémon from each series, even the Godly Pokémon like Mew, Mewtwo, Palkia, Dialga, and Arceus! He has also saved the world in each series. Wiz: Ash also shows some impressive strength like when he was able to carry various logs from place to place, and logs are pretty heavy! And when training with Greninja to practice the Bond Phenomenon, he has shown impressive feats of dodging at high-speeds, and is able to climb and jump from tree to tree, but his stamina does wear off after a mile or two. Boomstick: But nothing beats the spirit of a Pokémon Trainer! Ash would go through various lengths just to save his loved ones, like his mom, his Pokémon, and his friends. And anything means, well, EVERYTHING! So don't F*** with Ash Ketchum. Ash: "Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash, from the town﻿ of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all! Gingka Hagane (Beyblade) Source: https://beyblade.fandom.com/wiki/Gingka_Hagane Wiz: Gingka Hagane, was known for being a Blader with the calmest attitude and a passion for the Beyblade, he was also known for helping out people in need. He shows himself sleeping strangely atop a water tower; awakening to begin the long journey ahead of him and his Storm Pegasus. A while after his awakening he catches gang known as Face Hunters bullying a young boy named Kenta, who soon turned to be his first friend in the Bey City. Boomstick: Along the way, he befriends Madoka Amano, his pit-stop partner who repairs Beyblades and analyzes Bey battles. Then, befriends almost every other strong rival he battles throughout his journey, including Ryuga and Kyoya who used to be bad at the start, and had a change in personality. Wiz: And because of his friends and his passion for Beyblading, Gingka's Blader Spirit was unbeatable, making him the World's #1 Blader. Which is cool and all, but he won't be using his Bey, Pegasus, to fight to the death. Gingka's attire throughout the Beyblade series usually consists of an orange undershirt with a blue short sleeved jacket on top, white and blue fingerless gloves, jogging pants, a belt that holds his launcher and his Pegasus, athletic shoes, a white scarf, and his signature Pegasus headband. Not that strong, but he's survived many Bey attacks and adventures with these without shredding them. Boomstick: Gingka is a nice and calm Blader, and will do whatever it takes to battle with his Bey, Pegasus, and protect his friends, as well as save the world from danger. Even though he gets a bit worried when losing, he is never frightened and is always ready to battle again. No matter what disadvantages he faces, he never backs down from a challenge. He is always pumped up, ready to battle, never gives up, and fights till the end. Wiz: Gingka has also tanked many attacks from Bey attacks such as L-Drago and Leone, most of the time he gets knocked back or gets himself hanging on the edge of a cliff. But Gingka is strong enough to get himself back up no matter how exhausted he gets from the battle. He also is a pretty fast runner and is very adaptive during his battles, and has shown to escape many dangerous traps and obstacle courses. Boomstick: He was saved the world numerous times throughout the Metal Saga, like when he stopped L-Drago's forbidden power from taking over the world, saving Ryuga's Spirit, and stopping the God of Destruction Nemisis with the help of bladers around the world. And with his Blader's Spirit, not only does Pegasus get stronger, but also Gingka, increasing their power until it hits the limit. Wiz: Gingka can use his Blader's Spirit in two different ways, through Positivity or Negativity. Through positivity, Gingka was able to save the world numerous times and win every single battle he fought. And although he only went negative once and never won, his wild raging spirit can erupt and go out of control, going super aggressive until he has achieved revenge, and that means by all means necessary. Yeah, NECESSARY! So don't mess with Gingka Hagane! Gingka: "A Beyblade's true strength doesn't have anything to do with attack power or stamina, it attacks with the feelings of the Blader that's connected with it, as if all the power in the cosmos was being poured into it. You must put your heart that is as big as the starry sky into it." Pre-Battle Dialogue Wiz: Alright our combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Random place in a downtown city Ash has invited all his friends over for a huge reunion, and they are all taking a trip into an unknown location of the world. Meanwhile, Gingka and his friends are similarly doing the same and stop by at a restaurant near a beach for a lunch break. Gingka: Hmm... I'll take a Triple Beef Burger please! Cashier: We only have a double beef burger, if you want an extra patty, it'll charge extra. Gingka: Okay, No Problem! Right, Madoka? Madoka: Huh? Madoka ends up paying extra for Gingka's lunch, she wasn't even hungry anymore and is a little frustrated. Gingka: Thanks Madoka! You're the best ever! Gingka is about to take a bite of his burger but Madoka insists. Madoka: WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU GINGKA?! I JUST PAID EXTRA FOR YOUR SANDWICH AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GONNA BE SLOPPY ABOUT IT?! GO WASH YOUR HANDS FIRST YA'KNOW!!! Gingka: WAHHHH!!! WOAH! Calm down Madoka, I'll wash my hands, hehehe... Madoka: Was that so hard? You follow? Gingka: Hahaha... you never change! I'll be back! Gingka goes to wash his hands, but Benkei screams at the cashier's counter and Madoka goes to see what's going on. A few moments later, Ash and his friends enter the restaurant also stopping by for a lunch break. Ash and co. decide what they want to eat, but since there was Gingka's friends at the counter, the line was still too long. Ash gets really hungry and looks around to see what kind of food this place has. He sees Gingka's Triple Beef Burger and thinks that someone left there to waste. Ash: Aha! Free food! Great! Ash takes a huge bite out of the burger. Ash: AMAZING! Pikachu: Pika? Gingka (still in the bathroom): Augh! I washed my hands with my gloves on?! What a drag, how am I gonna eat my burger now? Ash makes the connection that the burger was Gingka's and puts the wrapping paper on the bitten part of the sandwich. Ash: Ah shoot! I don't think he'll find out... I'll just go back in line I guess... Gingka: Ahh... that's better, the hand dryer really helps out! Gingka exits the bathroom and sits down to finally eat his burger. Gingka: Finally! Your time is up Burger! Gingka hold the burger firmly, but notices something off. His burger has been bitten! Gingka obtains a red aura, erupts with anger and shouts out, Gingka: WHO HERE ATE MY TRIPLE BEEF BURGER? ANSWER ME NOWWWWWWWWWW!!! Ash gets terrified by this to the point where he admits it. Ash: I DID! I'M SORRY! I WAS SO HUNGRY, AND I THOUGHT SOMEONE LEFT THIS BURGER SO... Gingka: WHY YOUUUUUU!!! Manager: HEY! ALL OF YOU! OUT OF MY RESTAURANT! Everyone gets kicked out of the restaurant leaving everyone super hungry. Ash's friends all blame him for a bit, but Gingka isn't finished with his beef with Ash. Gingka: Listen buddy! You've got some nerve eating my burger! Madoka payed extra for that! Ash: I already said sorry! What else do you want? Gingka: I WANT MY TRIPLE BEEF BURGER BACK YOU DICK! GO PEGASUS! Gingka fires his Pegasus at Ash but Pikachu catches Pegasus and plays around with it like it was a small spinning-top toy. Gingka: H-hey! Give me back my Pegasus! That's no toy! Ergh! We're gonna settle this the hard way then... Ash: The hard way? Gingka rushes at Ash aggressively preparing a punch. Gingka: HYAHHHHHHH!!! Ash: WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! FIGHT! Gingka throws the punch but Ash dodges hit with a goofy little animation. Ash: Watch where you're fists are going! HYAH! Gingka: ARGH!!! Gingka and Ash start baby fighting with some more goofy animation. But Gingka starts to take it a bit more seriously. Gingka takes out his string-launcher and hits Ash with it. Ash gets a little hurt, then he gets pushed back into a wall. Gingka slowly walks towards Ash, but Ash notices a fishing rod laying on the floor. Ash: Perfect! Gingka: Huh? Ash: You're mine! Ash fishes out the string of his rod, and hooks Gingka's pants. He trips Gingka and spins him around in a circle once and finishes up his attack with a heavy slam on the sandy ground. Ash reels the hook back and throws the fishing rod away. Ash: Had enough yet? Gingka is seriously hurt from the attack, but the sand managed to reduce some of the damage. Meanwhile, Gingka and Ash's friends are trying to resolve the problem before someone gets seriously hurt. Gingka gets back up and laughs it off. Gingka (a bit in pain): Hehehe... I'm not quite the type to give up easily... As long as I got my Blader's Spirit, how could I EVER LOSEEEEEEEE!!! Gingka erupts and a blue aura glows around his body. Sorry buddy, but I'm gonna kick your ass to the ground! Ash: I know that this isn't what we are supposed to do, but if fighting you by force is how we settle this, then I will fight! Ash takes some Pokeballs from his belt and throws it at Gingka, who dodges it with ease. He charges at Ash, and punches him in the gut really hard. Ash spits out some blood, and is getting a bit frustrated. Ash: ERGH! PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT! Pikachu lets go of Pegasus and fires some Thunderbolts at Gingka. Gingka dodges the lightning bolts, and does a jumping front flip to dodge another bolt and get Pegasus. Gingka: LET IT RIP! SPECIAL MOVE: PEGASUS STARBLAST ATTACK! Gingka launches Pegasus at Pikachu, who tries to stop Pegasus from hitting him with his thunderbolt, but Pegasus overpowers that and tackles Pikachu into the ground. Pikachu is on the ground, fainted, with Pegasus on his belly. Ash: Pikachu No! You've gone too far buddy! Gingka: You've gone too far for eating my burger! Don't mess with me! Lucario drops in next to Ash. He was sent by the gang to try and tell Ash to stop this. Ash: Lucario? Perfect timing! Lucario: Huh? Ash: Lucario, lend me your power for a bit... Ash charges up an aura sphere and Gingka gets caught off guard but he's taken on something similar to this from Ryuga. Ash: Aura Sphere! Ash throws an aura sphere at Gingka, who takes the attack head on. The smoke clears and Gingka is still standing, with some parts of his clothes a bit shredded. Gingka: Not bad... You're spirit is impressive, but I'll win this one! I'll give you everything I got! Ash takes out a certain Pokeball, while Gingka recovers Pegasus. Lucario returns to the gang to tell them that the two are still fighting. Gingka: Pegasus, lend me your power one more time, we gotta win this! Ash: Greninja, I choose you! Greninja: Gren! Ash: We're gonna give you everything we've got too! Let's go Greninja! Gingka: Alright! Let it Rip Pegasus! Greninja turns into Ash Greninja, and Gingka launches Pegasus into the sky. Ash and Greninja spin their Giant Water Shuriken into a huge Orange Disk. Before Pegasus hits the ground, Gingka unleashes his Special Move. Gingka: NOW! GO PEGASUS! SPECIAL MOVE: GALAXY NOVA!!! Ash: GRENINJA!!! WATER SHURIKEN!!! The two attacks clash into each other, and after an incredible attack struggle, a huge explosion happens, catching Ash, Gingka, Pegasus, Greninja, and Pikachu. Everyone is laying on the ground, but Ash and Gingka both get up, exhausted. Ash: Never... Gingka: Give Up! Ash: I am Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and no matter what it takes, I'll protect my friends and family, to become a Pokémon Master! Gingka: And I am Gingka Hagane, from Koma Village, I am the world's #1 Blader, and I'll protect everyone in this world no matter what! Ash and Gingka both charge at each other. Ash: GINGKA!!! Gingka: ASH!!! The two both land a powerful punch into each other's faces. The two of them couldn't continue any longer, and both faint into the floor. DOUBLE K.O.!!! Results Boomstick: Woah! A double K.O.?! Never had that in a long time! Wiz: Ash and Gingka are very powerful trainers, but they are both pretty much, evenly matched in strength. Both Ash and Gingka have survived in many adventures and obstacles, while also tanking various attacks from the opponent. Boomstick: And they've also showcased very equal amounts of strength throughout these adventures. They really are identical characters after all! And with the handicap of not being able to use Pokémon and Beyblade that much, this battle will most likely resolve in a tie. Wiz: This DEATH BATTLE! is a draw! Post-Credits Ash: Hey! You think it's funny to make us fight? Wiz and Boomstick: Huh?! Gingka: Yeah! Not cool dudes! Wiz: Wait hold on... Boomstick: AHHHHHHH!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Pokémon vs BeyBlade themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles